1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information acquisition method, an information acquisition system, and an information acquisition program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, the technology described in International Publication No. 2010/106711 is known as a voice recognition technology that recognizes a user's voice. The voice input device described in International Publication No. 2010/106711 is equipped with a voice input unit that converts a user's voice into a voice signal, an angle detector that detects the angle of the voice input unit, a distance detector that detects the distance between the voice input unit and the user, and a voice input switcher that controls the voice input unit on-off, based on the detected angle and distance. According to this configuration, on-off control of voice input is realized accurately, and as a result, improved accuracy of voice recognition is made possible.